HP - Fulminis Domicilium
by Jemas Cimasa
Summary: Negi Springfield has a plan for the world, and Wizarding Britain is in the way. A slow look at the politics of HP and how many things would be changed with intelligence and gentlemanly smile. Not to mention a good right hook.
1. Ch1 - Moving

Flight 149 from Japan's Narita airport was on schedule. Contrary to popular belief planes rarely caused the many delays associated with air travel. It was usually scheduling problems, or sudden changes in the weather. Airport mechanics take great pride in keeping the planes in the air. It's your life they hold in their hands you know.

This flight however was a different story. A few minutes after leaving Japan the pilot noticed a freak storm. Most freakish, in that it just popped up in front of them. Calling it a storm however does not do it justice. It was closer to a Typhoon as they were known in those waters. Gale force winds and heavy rainfall, lightning cracking the sky with absurd regularity. The Pilots were both religious men, and had the feeling there was something malevolent in the storm. They could feel something trying to pull the ship down into the sea.

A few minutes later however, the storm stopped fighting them. The plane leveled out and even though the elements outside the plane continued in their tantrum, it seemed to no longer have any affect.

Back in the passenger cabins, seated in first class was a young man. If one knew everything that was going on with the plane you would have noticed him muttering under his breath for a few seconds with his hands pressed to the window before the plane started to ignore the elements. After his murmurings were done he smiled, as if satisfied and grabbed the book he had been reading off the table in front of him.

The rest of the flight went normally. No more freak storms of any kind. They touched down in London's Heathrow airport right as scheduled. Not a word of the events would be spoken of. None of the flight staff wanted to sound insane after all.

The young man left with the rest of the passengers and quickly went to the baggage claim. A good 15 minutes latter he could be seen walking away with a large backpack over his shoulders and a walking stick near his own height strapped to it.

He got into a taxi once outside, telling the driver where to go. This trip was notably less remarkable then the flight over.

It was nighttime when the taxi pulled up to the curb in a quiet suburb in Surrey. The man paid and got out of the cab. He looked at the house in front of him and smiled. "#5 Privet Drive. It looks just like the pictures." He said to himself. Shouldering his backpack, he walked into the house.

Negi Springfield is a simple man, with simple tastes. He enjoys Tea, Books, the company of his friends, and expanding in knowledge. He loves a challenge and will never back down from a fight, as his friends and acquaintances would all attest. In his life he has taught English to Japanese schoolgirls, learned many a secret of the world, and become one of the more accomplished Mages in the world. This is most impressive since he achieved all of these things in only a few years.

But that is beside the point. At the present Negi has come to England in order to gain the help of the British Magical world on behalf of a country in trouble. He would have rather not had to come, but Britain's magical government seems to be more… difficult then he had anticipated. Due to the British magicals view of the outside world (Not even mentioning the normal world) the rest of the world looked down on them. Sure, Magical Britain and its allies have made many contributions to the magical world as a whole; however that was more of an effort by the individual instead of the collective. That was the reason for Negi's trip. He expected to need to be in Britain for a very long time, at least 5 or 6 years in order to gain enough support for his plan.

The plan was to terraform Mars. Contrary to popular opinion, Mars was inhabited. Well, not so much Mars itself, but the space Mars took up held the lives of millions of magical beings. These people lived shunted to a side dimension anchored too Mars. They had lived there for hundreds of years. Hundreds of species lived there alongside millions of people.

The problem however was the magic keeping it in a side dimension. The magic was degrading. The only reason it hadn't failed all together was because for the past few hundred years a Mage of great power had attached himself to them. But that was only a stopgap. There was no way to repair the spells. They would eventually fail and drop all of Mundus Magicus onto the surface. The people would be stuck on the inhospitable surface and all society would collapse. Negi knew this for a fact. One of his grandchildren had told him. The plan then was to terraform Mars and let the spells collapse. The terrain would be suitable for life and society could continue.

Negi sighed as he entered his new house. _I'm going to miss being around my students all the time. _Remembering all of the trouble they had put him through he grinned. _But then again, it'll be quieter here._

The house was a simple 3 bedroom prefabricated home. The same model you could find to either side of the street. When Negi had called the agent about it they had said something about the prior owners having problems with the electrical system. Mention may have been made of the folks next door, but Negi decided it was probably a simple disagreement. It shouldn't affect him at all.

Negi progressed upstairs during his musings and had arrived at the master bedroom. Another sigh of nostalgia came from Negi's mouth. _No roommates this time._ He thought to himself. _I'm just going to have to get use to living alone for the time being._

He didn't have much to unpack. A few spare sets of clothes, a couple suits for business, and the small collection of magical and non-magical artifacts he had collected over the course of his life. It took only a few minutes for all of his possessions to be scattered around the room. The last thing to be unpacked were the pictures his friends had given him. These he scattered around the house. _Best to keep them with me as long as I can._ He thought.

Negi closed the curtains. The flight from Japan was more eventful then he would have liked. The freak storm was a surprise, but one he could deal with. Holding the wind barrier around the plane for the whole time however was draining, but not overly so. Nonetheless he really needed a nap. Dispelling the illusion that showed him as a 20 year old, he got dressed for bed as his normal 13.

His last thought before nodding off to sleep was a hopeful one. _I hope everything goes as planned._

In the house next door to his a small boy was having a harder time falling asleep. He knew he mustn't make a sound and wake up his Uncle or he would be very mad at him. So he suffered in silence as usual. Many hours passed before he managed to fall asleep.


	2. Authors Note

Ahem...

For all of those interested in this story, I thank you for the interest. This idea came to me one day and I didn't want to put it down. However, I was undure of how to go about it. As such I decided to just write the intro and get back to it once it had matured a bit more. I would rather not put you off, but I'm not quite sure when I will be getting back to this. For now however, I hope you will be patient with me. Many things are going on in my life at the moment [not that that is a good excuse, it's just the one we all give. right?]. I will be getting back to this when my brain starts telling what's going to happen, instead of just saying ''That's a cool idea.''.

With thanks.

Jemas Cimasa


End file.
